Nuits Vagabondes
by Arwinia
Summary: Ma première nuit de forum FoF, merci à Sophy Wald qui m'a harcelée pour que j'y participe. Un OS sur le Seigneur des Anneaux pour lequel je n'ai pas eu le courage de créer un autre recueil...Textes pas forcément aboutis du fait de la limite de temps, quelques lemons soft. Review pour dire si ça valait le coup que je sacrifie mon sommeil (si non, je tue Sophy :p)
1. 1- Tu vas l'ouvrir oui!

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Silence.

J'ai un tout petit peu dépassé le temps limite, mais c'est pour compenser le temps en moins des autres. Je suis lente à donner tous mes OS parce qu'une fois encore, je suis plus rapide à les écrire à la main - ce que je fais donc - et après c'est la galère pour les retranscrire à l'écrit. Ils ne seront donc pas tous délivré en temps et en heure mais je promets de faire aussi vite que possible. par contre, ne vous attendez pas à des textes fantastiques (je suis perfectionniste, et ne pas les avoir relu 10 fois chacun pour respecter la limite de temps de 1h me fend le coeur ^^"). Du coup, ça risque d'avoir des impacts sur ma rapidité pour le postage du prochain chapitre de ma fic'. Promis, je la poste avant dans un semaine. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

_**Silence**_

« Tu pourrais faire un effort non ?! »

Ce cri de frustration avait jailli de la bouche de la jeune fille. Il daigna à peine lui accorder un regard, haussant un sourcil pour lui signaler que sa question resterait sans réponse. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette salle, il ne lui avait pas décoché un mot. Il n'en avait absolument pas envie.

« Bon, d'accord, je comprends qu'on ne soit pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais là, franchement, ça devient grossier de ta part. OK, on n'est pas amis. OK, je suis la meilleure amie du mec que tu détestes le plus au monde. OK, on appartient à deux maisons ennemies depuis des lustres. Mais on ne sortira pas de cette foutue pièce tant qu'on ne sera pas excusés, et j'en ai plus que marre d'être enfermée ici, avec un muet peu coopératif et grossier, alors pour l'amour du ciel, largue moi un pardon qu'on en finisse ! »

« Que JE m'excuse ? Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Pour ton information, c'est toi qui a commencé en te débrouillant pour mettre une saloperie dans mon chaudron et faire exploser ma potion. Ça te manquait tant que ça que je passe pour un abruti auprès de Rogue ? Déjà qu'il me déteste… »

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés là et elle en aurait presque pleuré de joie.

Dumbledore avait récemment créé de nombreuses pièces toute blanches, toutes vides, lumineuses, qui ne laissaient passer aucun son, où les élèves s'étant battu étaient enfermés jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent la paix. C'est ainsi qu'après un cours de potions plutôt mouvementé, Pansy s'était retrouvée cloitrée dans une de ces pièces avec le Gryffondor. Après d'infructueuses tentatives d'excuses hargneuses comme des « je suis désolé » qui sonnaient comme des insultes, et un bon nombre de gentils noms d'oiseaux, le jeune homme avait décidé que l'ornithologie le lassait, et il s'était assis dans un coin (enfin, ce qui semblait être un coin), visiblement résolu à ne plus desserrer les lèvres. Pansy, après s'être défoulée sur lui, avoir tourné en rond, avoir décidé que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il la ferme et avoir cherché un moyen de sortir de sa prison, s'ennuyant ferme, tentait donc à présent de le faire parler, sans grand succès.

« Ah parce que le fait que tu m'aies traité de pétasse qui ferait mieux de se concentrer sur les dizaines de mecs auxquels elle ouvre ses jambes plutôt que d'emmerder les gens qui ne lui ont rien fait ne nécessite bien entendu pas d'excuses de ta part. Bien entendu ! »

Il haussa les épaules. '_Mais parle bordel, parle !'_ Fantastique.

« Longdesponts, tu pourrais avoir l'extrême obligeance de me répondre ? »

« Londubat. Et non. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi était-il aussi peu coopératif ? N'était-il pas censé être un Gryffondor simplet, timide, qui aurait obéit au premier ordre venant d'une fille ? Forcément non. Depuis la guerre, il 'était plus le même. Comme eux tous. Blaise sortait à présent avec Granger, Drago avec Harry et Milicent lui parlait fréquemment de la Belette. Génération écorchée par la guerre, perdue et dépendante de toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait trouver. Ses amis trouvaient cette affection dans leurs amitiés et amours toutes nouvelles. Mais elle…elle les trouvait dans les relations sans lendemain qu'elle entretenait avec des garçons trop contents de lever une petite minette canon. Et si elle était amie avec le puissant Drago Malfoy, c'était mieux.

« Ok, Londubat. Ça change quelque chose que je t'appelle par ton vrai nom ? »

Nouveau silence. Il s'était replongé dans son mutisme, et ça la rendait folle.

« Londubat, tu comptes me répondre un jour, oui ou merde ? »

Nouveau regard inexpressif. Pourtant, pendant leur long intermède insultatif, elle avait pu remarquer que non seulement il avait une bonne répartie, mais qu'en plus il savait se servir des nombreuses choses qu'il avait apprises, y compris de celles dont il n'était pas supposé être au courant. Un faux con en somme.

« Ceci signifie-t-il que quoi que je fasse, tu resteras muet ? »

Encore un silence. Très bien, il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait.

« Parfait, tu as décidé d'être têtu comme une mule. On va voir si j'arrive à te faire parler quand même. Et crois-moi Londubat, tu finiras par me faire ces excuses qui nous feront sortir d'ici, de gré ou de force. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers lui d'une démarche féline et s'accroupit devant lui, sous son regard scrutateur et suspicieux. Se penchant vers lui, elle lui dit au creux de l'oreille : « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas parler ? »

Encore et toujours le même silence qu'il lui réservait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Elle se laissa alors tomber sur ses genoux, une jambe de part et d'autre des siennes et noua ses mains autour de son cou.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais profiter de ton mutisme pour te donner une bonne raison de me traiter de traînée… »

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Ils tombèrent donc ensemble à la renverse sur le sol, sans qu'il puisse se défaire d'elle. Ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise, elle sourit tout contre ses lèvres, ces lèvres douces et étonnamment terriblement agréables.

« Tu as le choix entre perdre le face vis-à-vis de moi ou subir mes attouchements parce que je m'ennuie et qu'il faut bien que je me trouve une occupation. »

Il plissa les yeux avec agacement, lui signifiant clairement qui ne l'ouvrirait pas. Haussant les épaules, elle replongea alors sur sa proie. Le débarrassant de son haut, elle laissa sa bouche courir sur un torse qui, à sa grande surprise, était imberbe et bien musclé, suçotant l'un de ses tétons. Puis elle descendit encore, ouvrit la boucle de sa ceinture puis sa braguette, le mettant au supplice alors qu'il tentait de rester stoïque. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le délester de son boxer, il lui attrapa brusquement les mains et la fit passer en dessous de lui. Elle voulait jouer ? Eh bien il allait lui faire passer le goût de la moquerie.

Se jetant alors sur elle, il l'embrassa fougueusement, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche, venant caresser sa langue de la sienne. Même s'il se débrouillait mieux que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, elle sentait une peur sans nom s'immiscer dans ses veines. Qu'allait-il lui faire. Son regard noir lui signifiait qu'il était énervé. Or elle était seule avec lui et complètement à sa merci. L'humiliation, la peur d'être violée, la honte de l'avoir provoqué et d'être la cause de tout ça la secouèrent si fort qu'elle ne put retenir les larmes.

Ces dernières dévalèrent donc le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Surpris par le goût salé qu'il sentait, le jeune homme se recula pour voir qu'elle pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Décontenancé, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est…c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je suis une salope, je ne suis pas capable d'autre chose que de provoquer les gens et de coucher avec des tas de mecs pour me sentir aimée et je suis responsable de cette situation mais s'il te plait, ne me viole pas, je t'en prie. Je n'ai peut-être, certainement même, pas mérité ton indulgence, mais je te demande quand même de te retenir. Je t'en prie… » ajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te violer. »

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et croisa son regard calme, étonné. Il avait toujours cet air pur et posé, rassurant et apaisant.

« Tu…vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Mais alors….pourquoi ? »

« Pour te montrer ce que ça fait d'être pris pour un objet. C'est comme ça que tu considères tous les mecs. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'eux me considèrent comment ?! C'est facile pour toi de dire ça alors que tu pourrais facilement te trouver une fille qui serait ravie de te donner tout son amour, mais ce n'est pas pareil pour tout le monde. Moi, les garçons ne me voient que comme un passe-temps, et certainement pas comme une fille avec laquelle ils pourraient passer du temps en couple. Après les nuits passées ensembles, je n'ai pas droit à un mot gentil, juste à ce silence que tu m'imposes depuis des heures. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être pris pour un objet ? C'est ce que je vis en permanence ! »

Il redevint silencieux. Jamais il n'avait envisagé qu'elle puisse souffrir de son statut. Pour lui, c'était son choix d'être la fille que tous les mecs voulaient avoir, et qui butinait d'amant en amant sans jamais se fixer. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait avoir envie d'être vue comme la femme qu'elle était et non comme une partenaire sexuelle, qu'elle était fragile et seule. Terriblement seule.

« Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« ça quoi ?! » répliqua-t-elle, acide.

« Accepter n'importe quel mec dans ton lit. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas le tri pour en trouver un qui te convienne vraiment ? »

« Qui me conviendrait vraiment ? Un mec qui ne me respecterait pas sous prétexte que je ne sais pas dire non ? Personne ne voudrait se fixer avec moi, mais quand mes amants atteignent l'orgasme, c'est le seul moment où je me sens aimée. Parce que quand ils gémissent de plaisir, c'est à moi seule que leurs soupirs sont destinés. »

« Tu peux être aimée d'une autre manière. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment, » fit-elle, sa voix se brisant malgré elle alors qu'elle combattait les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater une seconde fois.

« Comme ceci… »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais doucement, tendrement. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassée de cette manière, jamais elle n'avait senti autant de délicatesse chez un homme. Alors petit à petit, elle se laissa aller contre lui, se perdit dans ses soupirs, dans ses regards, dans son odeur. La nuit passa dans la chaleur de leurs étreintes. A moins que ce ne soit la journée. Ils avaient perdu le sens du temps dans leur prison silencieuse. A son réveil, la jeune fille s'étonna de trouver un oreiller chaud et moelleux sous sa tête. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle entendait un cœur battre dans cet oreiller qui se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations. Se laissant bercer par ce même rythme, elle somnola jusqu'à ce que Neville émerge et s'étire puis tente de se redresser. Elle se recula alors vivement et lui jeta un regard honteux. Elle s'était laissée aller avec un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine, encore une fois. Et encore une fois, il ne dirait rien et ne lui reparlerait jamais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Euh…je… »

« Tu as peur que je te morde ? »

« Je…non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… »

Il comprit alors ce qui clochait. La peur du rejet, du mépris que tous les autres lui avaient toujours réservé. Il soupira.

« Pansy… est-ce que pour toi, ce n'était que l'histoire d'une nuit ? Est-ce que tu comptes te retrouver dans le lit d'un autre dès demain et oublier ce qu'on a fait ? »

Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux et répondit : « Non ! bien sûr que non ! Mais toi…tu ne vas pas aller crier sur tous les toits que tu as accepté de coucher avec une salope de chez Serpentard… »

« Je le ferai. »

Elle relava vivement la tête qu'elle avait baissée, rougissante, pour s'abîmer dans la contemplation de ses ongles.

« Pardon ?! »

« Je le ferai. Si tu me promets d'être sérieuse dans cette relation, je le ferai. »

« Je…tu…comptes t'engager dans une relation…avec moi ? Tu ne veux pas juste faire comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Pansy…je ne suis pas un malotru. Si j'ai fait l'amour avec toi, c'est que j'en avais envie, et pas seulement envie de toi physiquement. Tu m'as montré que tu pouvais être autre chose que cette fille superficielle et désagréable que tu montres aux autres. Alors si tu me promets de ne pas aller voir ailleurs et de te montrer honnête avec moi, je veux bien essayer d'être ton petit ami. »

Il avait dit ça calmement, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle sourit alors et se jeta dans ses bras, le faisant tomber au sol et, ne se formalisant pas du fait qu'elle l'avait quand même fichu par terre, il faut le dire, l'embrassa fiévreusement. Puis, se redressant un peu, dit soudain : « Au fait…je suis vraiment désolée de ce que j'ai pu te dire hier. Et pour le chaudron aussi. »

Il lui fit un sourire malicieux.

« Tu ne comptes pas répondre ? »

« Non. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si je m'excuse à mon tour, on viendra nous faire sortir d'ici. Et pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt envie de profiter du fait qu'on est tous seuls tous les deux sans que tu puisses t'échapper. »

« Tu es toujours aussi têtu à ce que je vois… » grommela-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

« Têtu, obstiné, buté, tout ce que tu veux. De toute façon, tu es à moi quels que soient mes défauts. »

Riant à son tour, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, heureuse, tout simplement.


	2. 2- Un type bordélique

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Bordel ou Bazar

Deuxième thème, un petit Drarry. Mon premier, pas de slash évidemment, je ne maîtrise pas assez pour ça. Par contre, quelques allusions, dons homophobes, passez donc à l'OS suivant ;)

* * *

_**Bordel**_

Il retint un cri exaspéré. Une fois de plus, il rentrait chez lui et la maison était en bordel. Il n'en pouvait plus. Posant rageusement sa serviette sur la table du salon, il poussa un retentissant « Drago ! » qui fit trembler les murs de l'appartement. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensembles, son compagnon n'avait cessé de s'étaler chez eux. Alors oui, il avait été éduqué de telle manière que ses elfes rangeaient toujours derrière lui, réparaient ses bêtises et lui faisaient à manger, et oui, il était vrai qu'il bossait énormément.

Mais il abusait. Franchement, le jeune homme se demandait parfois pourquoi il s'était mis en couple avec lui. Ce mec était feignant, persuadé d'être parfait, susceptible, incapable de faire à manger (il avait quand même réussi à faire brûler la cuisine en réchauffant des lasagnes…), incapable d'être totalement civil et aimable, et surtout incapable de ranger. Il était bordélique au possible et leur maison aurait ressemblé au souk de Marrakech s'il n'était pas constamment passé derrière lui. Il était tellement exaspérant qu'il l'en aurait étranglé.

Le blond parut alors devant lui, décontracté dans une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse pâle, quelques mèches rebelles s'échappant de son éternellement impeccable coiffure pour tomber devant ses yeux acier. Il lui dit alors d'une voix traînante, s'appuyant dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon : « Ola, te retiens pas comme ça ! Tu cherches quoi, que le gamin des voisins du bout de la rue vienne ici en pensant que c'est lui que tu appelles – quoique j'aimerai bien dire deux mots à ses parents qui ont eu l'audace de lui donner mon nom. ? »

« J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi c'est le bordel ici alors que tu n'as pas travaillé de toute la journée. Franchement, on dirait qu'un tornade est passé par là, a apprécié l'appart' et a rameuté toutes ses copines ! »

« Je trouve que tu exagères. » fit posément l'horripilant Sang Pur.

« Que j'exagère ? Non mais regarde-moi ça, je ne pourrais même pas poser ma baguette sur cette table tant il y a de choses dessus. Je ne peux pas tout faire dans cette maison, tu ne fais aucun effort ! Parfois, je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté d'emménager avec toi ! »

L'autre lui jeta aussitôt un regard ombrageux. Aie, il aurait peut-être dû mesurer ses propos.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

Il s'approcha alors vivement de lui et le saisit par sa cravate, l'embrassant avec violence. Sa langue se glissa dans sa bouche et vint danser un ballet endiablé avec la sienne, tandis que sa main libre venait agripper ses fesses pour le coller à lui. Quand il le libéra, il était à bout de souffle, et son pantalon s'était fait très étroit.

« C'est pour _ça _qu'on vit ensemble Potter, pour _ça _que tu sors avec moi, n'aimes que moi et ne laisses personne d'autre que moi te toucher, et je ne tolèrerai pas que tu l'oublies. Sur ce, je vais prendre une douche et tu as intérêt à t'être calmé quand j'en sortirai. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce d'un pas noble, l'air fier, un petit sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres parfaites. Harry regarda son exaspérant amant partir avec agacement. Le pire était qu'il avait raison. Il était fou de lui, raide dingue, complètement accro à sa voix, son corps, ses caresses, ses sourires, tout. Et il savait que c'était réciproque. Alors malgré ses innombrables défauts, il ne pourrait jamais le quitter. Soupirant à la vue du désordre qui régnait dans la pièce et qu'il allait devoir ranger, il se débarrassa de sa cravate et, souriant d'une façon typiquement malfoyenne qu'il avait acquise à force de côtoyer l'ancien Serpentard, se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il entendait l'eau couler. Il allait à son tour rappeler à son amant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le mettre en pétard. Et ce serait une longue leçon de savoir vivre, alors le bordel ambiant attendrait un peu qu'il ait fini de…_s'expliquer_ avec Drago.


	3. 3- Effacer cette soirée

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Effacer.

Un petit Fred/Mione tout guimauve, aucun truc choquant et tout! ;)

* * *

_**Effacer**_

Fred soupira. Il aurait tant voulu revenir en arrière pour effacer ce qu'il avait fait. Pauvre crétin, elle ne voudrait jamais plus lui parler à présent. Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son assiette bien remplie à laquelle il n'avait pas touché. Il n'avait pas faim. Combien de temps avait-il attendu ce moment, celui où il pourrait être seul avec elle ? Depuis le début de l'année. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 4 mois qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'évolution de ses sentiments pour elle. Au début ce n'était pour lui qu'une gamine, puis une gamine trop autoritaire, trop obsédée par le travail, trop sérieuse, et franchement pas drôle. Puis c'était devenu une jeune fille qu'il avait appris à connaître grâce à l'indestructible amitié qu'elle avait nouée avec son petit frère et leur meilleur ami commun. Puis, plus récemment, il avait commencé à noter des choses qu'il n'avait pas vues avant.

Il avait remarqué sa façon de nouer ses cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette ou d'un crayon pour qu'ils ne lui tombent pas sur le visage quand elle travaillait ou mangeait, libérant ainsi sa nuque le long de laquelle courraient quelques cheveux fins et courts à l'aspect si doux qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas les caresser. Cette manie de mordiller ses lèvres quand elle réfléchissait. La fossette que son sourire chaleureux ou amusé creusait dans sa joue droite. Ses iris bruns parsemés d'éclats dorés. Son corps si bien proportionné caché par l'uniforme qui n'arrivait pas à gommer toute trace de féminité et de douceur dans ses courbes.

Elle ignorait combien il aurait voulu embrasser cette nuque si délicate, mordiller ses lèvres si parfaites à sa place, être la source de ses sourires, causer la dilution de l'or de ses prunelles en lui faisant atteindre le 7ème ciel, serrer ce corps si attrayant et en épouser les courbes si parfaites. Elle ignorait que depuis des semaines, elle était devenue l'objet central de ses rêves, son obsession quotidienne. Elle ignorait aussi qu'il faisait désormais le mariole quand elle était dans les parages uniquement pour attirer son attention.

C'est pourquoi, la veille, quand elle avait accepté de danser avec lui à la fête des Poufsouffles, il s'était senti plus que victorieux. Quand elle avait été fatiguée, il l'avait emmenée sur un banc à l'extérieur pour se rafraîchir un peu. Assis à côté d'elle, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux à n'en plus finir…il faisait froid. Il retira donc sa veste pour la lui donner tandis qu'elle défaisait son chignon, libérant une cascade de boucles soyeuses qui avaient recouvert sa nuque exposée à la brise fraîche de ce soir-là. Puis elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, se laissant aller contre lui.

Et c'est là que tout avait capoté.

La fille qu'il avait emballée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, alors qu'il était bien moins sobre qu'à cet instant, était arrivée au moment où il allait embrasser Hermione et s'était mis à vociférer qu'il était son petit ami, qu'elle l'aimait et il ne savait quelles autres bêtises encore, lui sautant dessus. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'Hermione s'était levée, pâle, et avait dit qu'elle allait les laisser entre eux avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Depuis, elle l'évitait comme la peste, sans savoir à quel point cela pouvait l'affecter.  
Et s'il y avait bien une chose que les jumeaux Weasley détestaient, c'est être affecté par quelque chose ou quelqu'un sans y remédier.

Pour Fred, c'était pire que si elle s'était acharnée sur lui, lui retirant des points, le collant et lui criant dessus pour un rien. Là, il ne voyait pas de colère dans ses yeux mais une intense déception peinée, et il savait qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance.

oOo

« Salut. »

« Oh. Salut. »

« Tu…pourrais m'accorder quelques minutes ? »

« Eh bien… c'est que j'ai beaucoup de travail et… »

« Hermione, toi et moi on sait très bien que tu as dû t'avancer dans tes devoirs pour les trois prochaines semaines au moins…tu peux bien m'accorder dix minutes de ton temps. »

Elle lui jeta un jeta profond et scrutateur, se recula pour s'adosser contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il prit cette réaction silencieuse pour une incitation à lui dire ce pour quoi il était venu et prit la parole : « Bien. Je voulais que tu saches à quel point je suis désolé pour l'autre soir. Je voudrais effacer tout ce qui s'est passé après qu'on se soit assis sur ce banc. »

« Tu voudrais effacer le fait que cette fille ai introduit sa langue dont on ne sait pas où elle avait été traîner avant dans ta bouche ? Comme je te comprends ! » fit-elle, entre sarcasme et scepticisme.

« Hum, C'est ça. Honnêtement, si elle n'avait pas débarqué et que j'avais pu tenter de t'embrasser, tu m'aurais repoussé ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard vers le bas en diagonale. Il connaissait d'avance sa réponse.

« Oui, sans doute. » souffla-t-elle finalement, écarlate. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

« Et maintenant ?

« Maintenant ? Je ne voudrais pas faire concurrence à ta copine… »

« Cette bourrée n'est pas ma copine, » maugréa-t-il, « je la connais à peine. En plus, c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus, et en tant que préfète en chef, tu aurais dû me protéger de cette atteinte à mon intégrité physique ! »

« Te protéger ?! Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être en si mauvaise posture… »

« Mais bien sûr que si ! J'allais enfin pouvoir t'embrasser et cette espèce de limace a tout foutu en l'air en venant me baver dessus ! C'était un viol je te dis ! »

« Charmante comparaison…En quoi était-il tellement mieux de m'embrasser plutôt qu'elle ? »

« Eh bien…elle, elle n'est pas belle, elle n'est pas brillante, et ce n'est pas elle que j'aime tout simplement. »

Elle le fixa un instant, laissant l'information arriver à son cerveau, puis un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Alors tu voudrais effacer cette soirée ? »

« Oui. »

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? »

« Ferme les yeux et tu sauras. »

Elle s'exécuta avec lenteur.

« Bien. Maintenant, imagine qu'on est à la soirée. On est assis sur le banc et je viens juste de te donner ma veste. »

Les coins des lèvres de la jeune fille tressaillirent et la seconde d'après, ces dernières étaient recouvertes par celles de Fred. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Et elles venaient de partir. Elle cligna des yeux avant de les plonger dans l'azure de ceux du jeune homme. Il semblait sincère. Elle lui sourit alors et lui dit : « Je trouve que c'est un bon début pour effacer cette soirée. »

« La brosse à dents surtout a été efficace ! J'ai passé une heure avec du dentifrice dans la bouche après cette soirée ! »

Elle rit.

« Alors c'est d'accord ? »

« D'accord pour quoi ? »

« Pour sortir avec moi. »

« Ah ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire énigmatique, se leva pour partir et lui glissa à l'oreille avant de filer : « On verra à quel point tu sauras te montrer persuasif pour effacer complètement cet incident. Mais disons que tu es sur la bonne voie… »


	4. 4- Il faut toujours garder espoir

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Espoir.

Un petit résumé rapide d'un passage de la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux, un de mes films cultes (sachant que je dois admettre – honte à moi – que j'ai tendance à zapper les moments où Sam, Golum et Frodon sont tous les trois, ça me plombe le morale ^^"). Bref, ça manque de créativité, je sais, mais là c'est asséchant d'inventer autant de textes en aussi peu de temps ^^"  
J'espère que ça plaira quand même, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Espoir**_

Legolas jeta un regard au ciel embrasé par le coucher du soleil. Beaucoup de sang allait couler ce soir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Théoden avait pu insister pour emmener son peuple au gouffre de Helm. Il courait à sa perte. A ses côté, Aragorn embrassait du regard (si l'on peut dire parce ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était franchement pas digne d'être embrassé ni même regardé en fait) la masse grouillante qui s'étendait à perte de vue au pied du bastion. Des milliers de créatures sanguinaires créées pour répandre la terreur et la mort.

A sa gauche, Gimli gesticulait pour voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du mur qui lui bouchait la vue. Pour se déstresser, l'elfe lui envoya une pique qui le fit grommeler et s'immobiliser. Le temps semblait filer, comme si personne n'osait plus respirer. Et ils restaient tous là, sans bouger d'un pouce. Et les minutes s'étiraient à l'infini, les secondes duraient une éternité.

Soudain, une flèche siffla, déchirant le silence. Comme un seul homme, l'armée d'Orcs se rua à l'assaut de la forteresse. Réprimant un frisson de dégoût – et d'effroi – qui tentait de se propager le long de son échine, il attrapa son arc et ses flèches avec une rapidité surhumaine – normal pour un elfe, enfin bref, passons – et envoya une salve de traits meurtriers sur l'adversaire.

oOo

La bataille faisait rage, et les choses prenaient vraiment une sale tournure. Les Orcs avaient ouvert – ou plutôt fait exploser – une brèche dans la muraille et s'y étaient engouffrés aussi sûrement que des abeilles dans une ruche pleine de miel. La plupart des hommes s'étaient repliés et seuls subsistaient les proches fidèles du roi, ainsi que ses propres compagnons accoutumés des causes perdues et suicidaires. Tout semblait perdu, et il était toujours là à se battre. Aldir était tombé au combat, mais lui était toujours debout à pourfendre les créatures du mal qui les attaquaient. Tout son corps était meurtri, endolori, mais il trouvait toujours la force de tirer des traits meurtriers. Ils couraient tous à leur perte, mais il subsistait toujours en lui cette minuscule lueur d'espoir.  
Il n'abandonnerait pas, non, il ne plierait jamais devant ces êtres immondes, suppos de Sauron.

Et quand l'aube arriva, éclairant les morts, elle répandit également sa chaleur bienfaisante sur la poignée de téméraires combattants. C'est alors qu'un cheval blanc monté d'un cavalier à la longue barbe assortie apparut en même temps que le soleil au sommet de la colline qui surplombait le champ de bataille. Gandalf était enfin là.

Puis, un à un, des centaines de cavaliers, ceux d'Eomer, apparurent à sa suite et sortirent leurs épées. Puis, répondant au cri de leur chef, ils dévalèrent la pente en s'époumonant « Pour le roi ! »

Animé d'une force toute nouvelle, Legolas repoussa alors ses assaillants avec plus de vigueur. Gandalf avait tenu sa promesse, les renforts étaient là. Il avait eu raison de garder espoir.


	5. 5- Un Shampoing Professeur?

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Facile.

Voilà l'avant avant dernier OS, je sais, je prends plus de deux semaines pour tous les taper, mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mon ordi. j'écris les textes sur des bouts de papiers dans le bus ou le métro mais pour les taper...bref, je me mets à fauteuil tout de suite ;) Enjoy!

* * *

_**Facile**_

Les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Salle sur Demande et discutaient dans un joyeux – ou pas – brouhaha. L'AD avait été convoquée pour un conseil de guerre exceptionnel. Le fait était encore inédit et tous se demandaient de quoi il en retournait. Peut-être Harry leur proposerait-il un plan machiavélique pour dégager Ombrage de l'école ? Peut-être avait-il un plan pour s'enfuir et retrouver Dumbledore ? Peut-être allait-il enfin reconnaitre publiquement l'existence du Ronflax Cornu et l'aider à la prouver ? (Cette pensée était uniquement partagée par Luna et elle-même, qui jouait présentement distraitement avec l'un des radis pendus à ses oreilles).

Ledit Harry se leva alors, toujours suivi par ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Génie-Anormal-Fanatique-Des-Bouquins Granger et Ron Accro-A-La-Nourriture Weasley et prit la parole.

« Bienvenue à tous ! Je sais que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi nous vous avons convoqués ce soir. La raison est simple : Ombrage sévit et en ces temps difficiles, nous devons nous serrer les coudes et contre-attaquer pour montrer à l'ennemi que nous n'avons pas l'intention de plier à ses caprices tyranniques ! »

« Ouais ! Sortez vos baguettes les gars, on va combattre l'envahisseur et lutter jusqu'à notre dernier souffle pour notre noble cause ! » s'exclama Fred d'un ton ironiquement enthousiaste alors que George applaudissait à tout rompre.  
Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent d'un rose soutenu et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se passant la main dans une tignasse déjà bien ébouriffée, signe apparent de gêne et d'inconfort. Le prenant en pitié, Lavande demanda doucement : « Tu penses à quoi exactement comme forme de résistance ? Parce que faire partie de l'AD c'est déjà une forme de résistance active en soi, et une très poussée vis-à-vis du Ministère… »

Hermione prit alors la parole : « On cherche à prouver que l'autorité d'Ombrage n'est pas respectée à l'école et que sa présence est non seulement inutile mais ridicule. Ne faites pas cette tête tous les deux, » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des deux jumeaux, prenant un air qui la faisait plus ressembler à McGonagall qu'à elle-même, « personne ne croirait que vous n'avez jamais rêvé de mettre du poil à gratter dans le lit de ce crapaud… »

« Du poil à gratter ?! » s'exclama Fred d'un air dégoûté.

« Tu es offensante Hermione, comment peux-tu nous croire aussi barbares ? On est beaucoup plus inventifs que ça ! » ajouta George

« On l'aurait au moins transformée en batracien plutôt que de l'y comparer… » renchérit Lee.

« Quoique je ne sais même pas si ça aurait vraiment fait une différence avec son aspect actuel… » termina Fred.

Ron fit une grimace et répliqua « C'aurait eu le don de lui donner la bonne taille pour qu'un de ses foutus chats la bouffe et nous en débarrasse. »

« Ce n'est pas un peu un trop gros poisson pour nous ? » s'enquit Dean.

« Si, » répondit Hermione qui avait pris un air dégoûté à la remarque de Ron, « et c'est là que réside notre problème. Il faudrait que nous testions nos projets sur d'autres adultes avant de nous attaquer à elle. »

« Et on n'a pas encore décidé de qui. » compléta Ron histoire de se rendre utile. Pour une fois.

« Si, moi j'ai pensé à quelqu'un, mais Hermione et Ron ne sont pas d'accord. » rectifia Harry.

« Ah oui ? Et qui ? » s'enquit Seamus.

« A Rogue. » firent en cœur les deux acolytes du Survivant, l'air lugubre. Ils auraient annoncé qu'ils comptaient s'introduire chez Voldemort lui-même pour lui dérober sa baguette, ils n'auraient pas été plus enthousiastes.

« Vous voulez vous en prendre à Rogue ?! » s'exclama Neville, horrifié.

« Oui. Mais ce sera un travail d'équipe hein, on sera trop nombreux à participer pour que qui que ce soit se doute que c'est nous. » se rattrapa précipitamment Harry.

« Mais tu proposes quoi ? Retrouver un épouvantard et le confronter à Neville pour qu'il prenne la forme de Rogue fringué comme sa grand-mère ? »

« Très drôle » fit Harry, pince-sans-rire, alors que ledit Neville semblait vouloir disparaître, rouge de confusion. « Non, » reprit-il, « je pensais à quelque chose d'inédit dans l'histoire Poudlard. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je veux lui laver les cheveux. Avec un shampoing pour cheveux gras de préférence. J'en rêve depuis des années. »

« Attends…Ton fantasme c'est de laver les cheveux de Rogue ? Je ne sais pas si ce qui m'inquiète le plus est que ce genre de rêve te hante depuis des années ou que tu nous en fasses part comme ça. » fit Seamus, dubitatif.  
Un sourire sadique et un peu fous apparut sur les lèvres du Survivant.

« Exactement. La rencontre entre sa tignasse graisseuse et un super shampoing antipelliculaire hante mes nuits depuis ma première année »

La plupart des élèves firent une moue dégoûtée à cette évocation. Hermione et Ron échangèrent de sombres regards atterrés et Neville réprima un frisson.  
Les jumeaux et Lee, en revanche, applaudirent à tout rompre.

« Bien parlé Harry ! » s'exclama George.

« C'est un désir tout à fait légitime. » renchérit Lee.

« Nous en tout cas, on est avec toi sur ce coup-là. » conclut Fred, s'attirant les foudres du regard de Ron et Hermione, tandis que le pauvre Neville sentait son estomac se retourner.

« C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé plusieurs fois » fit une fille de 4ème année, alors que ses deux amies acquiesçaient.

« Moi j'ai souvent rêvé pendant ses cours de lui coller la tête dans un chaudron plein de potion supra lavante. » ajouta un 3ème année en riant.

Petit à petit, l'enthousiasme gagna tous les élèves présents et l'un des jumeaux – lequel était-ce ? – s'exclama : « Alors on est tous d'accord ? Notre nouvelle mission est la douche forcée de notre prof graisseux… » – « Si ce n'est huileux » crut bon de préciser son frère. « …pour lui faire découvrir les délices inconnus de la propreté. » acheva l'autre.

Neville gémit alors que la salle explosait en acclamations et applaudissements enthousiastes et Harry sourit : finalement, les convaincre avait été plus facile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.


	6. 6- Un fauteuil pour être morose

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Fauteuil.

Extrêmement court, je sais. ça ne m'a pas trop inspirée pour le coup mais...dormir sera plus long (dit la fille qui poste ses OS avec plus de deux semaines de retard ^^") Bref, ça n'a pas grand intérêt mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, j'ai essayé des traits d'humour (l'un des styles dans lesquels je ne suis vraiment, mais vraiment pas douée à l'écrit ^^")

* * *

_**Fauteuil**_

Elle avait passé une journée atroce.  
Tout d'abord, Harry était sorti de sa colle avec la main en sang et il refusait toujours de parler de ce qui s'était passé, alors qu'elle savait reès bien qu'Ombrage le mutilait. Ron lui tapait sévèrement sur le système pour qu'elle lui passe ses notes et devoirs en diverses matières, particulièrement l'Histoire de la magie, comme toujours, et ça devenait lassant qu'il les réclame comme un dû. Neville avait tenu à se mettre ave elle en potion et s'était une fois de plus trompé en tournant la mixture qui avait par conséquent explosé, aspergeant toute la classe d'un liquide jaunâtre et permettant à cette enflure de Rogue de les coller et de retirer des points à leur maison.

A cette perte de points s'était ajoutée celle due à cet abruti à la tête plus enflée qu'une montgolfière surmontée de trois poils peroxydés qui abusait avec un plaisir sadique de son nouveau pouvoir de membre de la brigade d'Ombrage.

A ceux-ci s'étaient ajoutés ceux qu'Ombrage lui avait retirés pour lui avoir demandé une énième fois quand elle comptait leur enseigner la pratique en DCFM. Question vaine dont tous connaissaient la réponse mais qu'elle s'entêtait à poser en espérant qu'un jour, cette vieille harpie s'étranglerait de rage pour de bon et en mourrait. A mois qu'elle ne tente de l'étrangler elle est se fasse renvoyer pour tentative de meurtre sur mineure qui était sous sa responsabilité.

La seconde option aurait été sa préférée si elle n'avait pas eu la certitude que ces bon dieu d'abrutis incompétents dont les fesses étaient sans doute plates à force d'avoir le cul vissé sur une chaise à regarder le temps passer sans rien faire de constructif trouveraient le moyen de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Sa cinquième année ne se passait absolument pas aussi bien que prévu. Elle aurait même dit que c'était une catastrophe.

Une baguette vola alors en sa direction et elle dut son salut à Harry qui l'intercepta juste avant qu'elle ne lui crève un œil.

« Bien joué Neville, mais si tu pouvais éviter d'estropier le cerveau de l'organisation quand tu réussis ton coup, ce serait pas mal aussi. » fit le jeune homme, enjoué, en rendant son bien à l'interpellé avec un air encourageant. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et elle le remercia, bénissant ses réflexes d'attrapeur.

« De rien. Alors, tu as fini de ressasser ? Ça te dit que t'entraîner avec moi ? Je finis par m'ennuyer à tout superviser. » répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle le lui rendit et s'extirpa alors de son fauteuil attitré si confortable pour le rejoindre.

Il avait raison, il ne servait à rien de se remémorer les évènements de la journée. Il valait mieux aller de l'avant et savourer le moment présent. Ils étaient un groupe soudé, jeune, rebelle et il n'y avait rien de meilleur. Alors elle laissa derrière elle ses soucis, ses colères et son fauteuil pour se fondre dans la masse des courageux résistants à l'oppression ministérielle et s'entraîner avec son meilleur ami aux combats qui l'attendaient sans aucun doute à l'extérieur de l'enceinte protectrice de Poudlard.


	7. 1- Sèche tes larmes

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Toilettes

Voilà le second OS de ma seconde nuit d'écriture (le premier n'est pas de HP et j'ai décidé de le séparer à partir de maintenant, c'est pourquoi je ne changerai pas celui du Seigneur de Anneaux de place, parce que je suis une feignasse? Voilà :D!). C'était parti pour être un Sirius/Hermione parce que j'adore ce couple mais Mione est devenue Lavande en cours de route, me demandez pas pourquoi... Il y aura peut-être une suite avec les autres thèmes mais ça, je verrai plus tard ^^ dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je le trouve un peu bizarre ce couple moi (en même temps, à 2h du mat' quand on est malade, on n'a pas des idées de génie...je crois que je relirais ça plus tard pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts ^^")

* * *

_**Toilettes**_

Mais où donc était-elle ?! Cela faisait bientôt 2 heures qu'elle semblait avoir disparu de la circulation et il ne comprenait pas où elle pouvait être passée. Il allait devoir aller demander de l'aide et Merlin sait qu'il détestait ça. Toutefois, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il alla donc retrouver son meilleur ami.

« Harry ? Tu as une idée d'où Lavande serait ? Je n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus et il faut absolument que je m'excuse si je veux éviter la crise de nerfs ! »

Le Survivant baissa son journal pour lui jeter un coup d'œil avant de se replonger dans sa lecture et de lui répondre : « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais si j'étais toi, je lui laisserais un peu de temps. »

« Facile à dire, ce n'est pas contre toi qu'elle complote une revanche ! »

« Revanche amplement méritée Ron. Même si elle ne t'avait pas pris en flagrant délit, elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard. Et j'ai beau ne pas être son plus h=grand fan, je lui ai parlé l'autre jour et c'est vraiment une fille sympa qui t'aime beaucoup. Elle ne méritait pas ça. »

« Merlin Harry tu es censé être de mon côté ! Et puis je l'aime bien moi aussi mais c'est juste que…elle est un peu collante et envahissante quoi. »

Le brun ne décolla pas les yeux de son article et sa voix posée mais peu chaleureuse sortit au-dessus des pages qu'il parcourait : « Je veux bien te croire, mais tu ne t'es jamais dit que si elle te collait, c'est parce qu'elle savait que sans ça, tu irais voir ailleurs ? Tu ne fais pas vraiment attention à ses sentiments, pas plus que tu n'as eu d'égard vis-à-vis de ceux d'Hermione. »

« Mouais, » grommela le roux, « c'est bien pour ça qu'elle t'est tombée dans les bras je présume ? Elle avait besoin de réconfort c'est ça ? »

« Exactement, et j'étais là pour lui en procurer. Si tu voulais sortir avec elle, il fallait te bouger avant vieux. Maintenant je l'aime, et autant te dire que je ne compte pas te la laisser. »

« Je ne te le demande pas. Là, tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver ma copine pour éviter l'incident diplomatique. »

Harry se leva de son fauteuil et épousseta sa robe, puis vint jusqu'à lui et l'entraîna hors de la salle en lui disant : « Je te l'ai dit, il vaut mieux que tu la laisses digérer tout ça avant d'aller t'excuser et t'enfoncer. En plus, étant donné que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment et que tu vas devoir être franc pour un fois, il vaut mieux que tu attends qu'elle aille mieux pour éviter la crise de larmes. En attendant, amène tes fesses qu'on ne soit pas en retard. »

oOo

Sirius claqua ses dossiers sur sa table alors que les élèves affluaient dans la salle. Il nageait dans le bonheur depuis qu'il avait été admis au poste de professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. Lavé de tout soupçon, considéré comme un héros de guerre même, il enseignait toujours avec plus de plaisir aux 6èmes et 7èmes années, les premiers incluant Ginny et Luna, les seconds son filleul et les deux meilleurs amis de ce dernier. Il aimait profiter de ses cours pour observer ses élèves et deviner ce qui leur passait par la tête. Il avait récemment remarqué que l'idylle ridicule qui unissait la jeune Brown à Ron semblait battre de l'aile.

Ça ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas surpris. Il appréciait Ron, bien sûr, mais ce dernier n'avait pas la maturité nécessaire pour sortir avec une fille, surtout aussi mature que Lavande Brown, bien que la manie que cette dernière avait de minauder sans arrêt depuis qu'elle était en couple lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. En revanche, il adorait observer le couple que son filleul formait avec sa meilleure amie. Ils formaient un très bon duo autant dans les études que dans la vie.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui, son attention était attirée par le premier couple mentionné. Le jeune Weasley, assis derrière sa petite amie, ne cessait de vouloir engager la conversation, et elle lui répondait – probablement pour l'envoyer sur les roses, certes – malgré le fait qu'il leur ai demandé déjà trois fois le silence. Et même s'il les appréciait, il ne pouvait tolérer qu'on ignore ses remarques plus longtemps.

« Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Brown, étant donné que vous semblez avoir quelques petits problèmes pour comprendre que quand je vous demande de vous taire, je comptes bien obtenir le silence, je me vois forcé de vous donner à tous les deux une retenue. Et le premier que je vois ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que me poser une question en rapport avec mon cours, je lui double sa peine, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Ecarlate, la jeune fille acquiesça en silence et se replongea immédiatement dans son manuel, les larmes au bord des yeux. Ron, quant à lui, lui jeta un regard de reproche mais il lui en renvoya un sans appel avant de désigner ses parchemins de cours du menton dans un geste autoritaire, lui intimant par-là de se remettre à travailler. La sonnerie avait à peine retentit qu'il tentait à nouveau d'engager la conversation avec sa voisine de devant, un air de reproche affiché sur le visage, et d'un coup, elle rassembla frénétiquement ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir…

« Mademoiselle Brown et Monsieur Weasley, je vous prierai de ne pas jouer les filles de l'air. Venez à mon bureau. »

Ils s'exécutèrent.

« Bien, je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Je ne compte pas vous les redemander 40 fois comme je l'ai fait pour avoir le silence. »

« C'est sa faute Monsieur, je ne voulais pas lui parler mais il n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler ! » fit finalement la blonde d'une voix tremblante.

« Pardon ?! Si tu arrêtais un peu de faire ta belle gosse et que tu m'écoutais aussi, je n'aurais pas eu à m'entêter ! Non mais sérieux, tu te crois sublime pour te faire désirer comme ça ? Ton but c'était qu'on se fasse coller c'est ça ?! »

« Je ne… !'

« STOP ! Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous vous croyez où ?! Pas de dispute de couple chez moi, je me fiche de vos histoires, je ne suis pas conseillère conjugale ! allez me régler ça dehors, moi je suis juste là pour qu'on me respecte comme un prof, et ça vaut aussi pour toi Ron. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se voit en dehors des cours que je serai plus indulgent envers toi, alors ôte-toi tout de suite de la tête l'idée de demander à Harry d'intercéder e ta faveur et prépare toi à passer une soirée en détenue, c'est bien compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Oui qui ? »

« Oui professeur. »

« Bien, rompez soldats. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Lavande se rua hors de la salle, un bras devant son visage, oubliant au passage son sac et ses affaires. Ron se dirigea vers ces dernières d'un air dédaigneux, prêt à les mettre en vrac dans son sac pour aller le lui balancer à la figure mais Sirius le devança.

« Laisse, moi je sais où la trouver. Et puis je pense qu'il est préférable que tu lui fiches la paix pour le moment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Harry m'a dit que qui s'était passé. Pas très malin de ta part si je puis me permettre. Bref, je vais lui apporter ses affaires, rentre donc dans ta salle commune, je suppose que tu as beaucoup de devoirs et tu es occupé ce soir. Allez, file. »

Le rouquin s'exécuta et, après avoir rassemblé les livres et parchemins de son élève, Sirius partit en direction des toilettes. Il savait qu'il l'y trouverait, il l'avait déjà entendue durant la pause. En effet, quand il arriva à bon port, il entendit les pleurs d'une fille. S'approchant de la cabine d'où ils provenaient, il toqua doucement et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sort. Lavande était là, recroquevillée sur le sol, sanglotant dans ses genoux. Sans relever la tête, elle lança avec agressivité : « Ron tire-toi, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Je ne me remettrai pas avec toi ! »

« Pour me remettre avec toi il faudrait qu'on ait été au moins une fois ensemble Lavande. Et mon nom à moi c'est Sirius au passage. » répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle releva vivement la tête et il put admirer son visage sillonné de larmes.

« Pardon… »

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle eut un rire amer.

« Comme une idiote qui s'est laissée avoir par un enfoiré qui s'est bien foutu de sa gueule…Ah mince, pardon professeur. »

« C'est bon, on n'est pas en cours, tu peux m'appeler Sirius. Tu ne veux pas qu'on discute de ça ailleurs ? Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place ici… »

« Non. Je me sens bien ici. J'ai l'habitude de venir pleurer dans ces toilettes quand je suis triste depuis ma 1ère année. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. »

« Alors on n'en parle pas. »

Toutefois, il n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour s'en aller et il laissa un silence gênant s'installer. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle finit par lâcher : « vous comptez rester ici longtemps ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles bien me parler. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? »

« Tu es mon élève, je suis ton prof, il est normal que je m'inquiète de voir que tu ne vas pas bien. Ce n'est pas parce que je viens de te coller une retenue que je ne t'apprécie pas Lavande, simplement il faut aussi que je sois équitable avec tous mes élèves, je n'ai pas à faire du favoritisme. Maintenant je te propose un marché : je te promets de coller Ron à l'autre bout du château pour qu'il ne t'embête pas pendant votre retenue et toi tu me parles un peu de votre rupture. »

Elle renifla puis acquiesça.

« Harry vous a déjà tout dit je suppose. »

« Oui mais je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche. »

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot et essuya les larmes qui recommençaient à couler d'une main tremblante. Il s'accroupit devant elle et l'aida, passant son pouce sur ses joues toutes douces. Elle se laissa alors tomber contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Ne sachant pas quelle réaction adopter, il sui caressa doucement le dos et embrassa avec légèreté le sommet de son crâne.

« Allez Lavande, sèche tes larmes. J'ai beau apprécier Ron à sa juste valeur, il ne vaut pas tes larmes. Et celui qui les vaudra ne te fera pas pleurer. »

Elle eut un petit rire humide et lâcha d'un voix chevrotante : « C'est un proverbes c'est ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort mais je l'avais déjà entendu avant aujourd'hui. » avoua-t-il, amusé. Elle se recula un peu et lui lança un regard morose.

« Il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimée n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius soupira.

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

Elle réprima un nouveau sanglot.

« J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Après tout, qui voudrait de moi ? Je suis chiante, jalouse, débile, collante et même pas spécialement canon pour rattraper ça. Lui il est considéré comme un héros de guerre et toutes les filles lui courent après. »

« Moi aussi je suis un héros de guerre et je ne me trouve pas assez poursuivi à mon goût alors…plus sérieusement Lavande, ne le laisse pas te démoraliser comme ça. Tu es ravissante, gentilles et tu mérites mieux que lui. Et tu auras mieux que lui, tu es jeune, tu as tout ton temps pour ça. Alors ne laisse pas ses insultes t'atteindre, un garçon vexé est blessant, certes, mais il ne dit que des bêtises du coup. Alors garde le moral ma belle, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et dit : « Je peux faire un truc pour voir ? »

« Euh…Oui, à quoi tu penses exactement ? »

« A ça. »

Et avant qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'était redressée et avait uni leurs lèvres. Les siennes étaient salées par ses larmes, mais elles étaient douces et si agréables…il mit un moment avant de se rappeler que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Il avait des responsabilités vis-à-vis d'elle, et il devait les assumer. Il la repoussa alors avec douceur et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, lui annonça fermement : « Lavande, je suis ton prof. Alors quels que soient tes sentiments à mon égard, il faut que tu te contrôles et que tu respectes cette distance qu'il y a entre nous. »

Il ne l'avait pas dit abruptement ou quoi que ce soit mais quand elle acquiesça silencieusement, son menton se mit à trembler, son visage se crispas et elle recommença à pleurer.

« Oh non, Lavande… »

Il l'attira à nouveau contre lui et la laissa mouiller une fois de plus sa chemise avec ses larmes. Effleurant sa chevelure soyeuse de ses lèvres, il respira son odeur. Elle sentait la pêche mûre, un parfum frais et sucré à la fois. Il adorait ça.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne te trouve pas attirante ou que tu embrasses mal, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Je suis professeur, je n'ai pas le droit de profiter d'une position de force que j'aurais sur mes élèves. »

« Vous ne profitez pas d'une position de force puisque c'est moi qui vous ai embrassé et non l'inverse. Mais si vous ne me trouvez pas à votre goût, dites-le honnêtement plutôt que de me laisser de faux espoirs. »

« Je suis parfaitement honnête, je te trouve très à mon goût mais tu es jeune et dans un état de faiblesse émotionnelle. Il serait vraiment irresponsable de ma part de prendre ce que tu me dis pour argent comptant. J'accepte d'en parler avec toi mais seulement à une condition. Ou plutôt deux. La première c'est que tu sortes de ces toilettes dégoûtantes parce que tu mérites un bon bain relaxant et une bonne nuit de sommeil. La seconde c'est que tu oublies tout ce que Ron a pu te dire de désagréable sur ta personnalité ou ton physique parce que c'est faux et surtout, ce n'est pas dit pour te faire progresser mais te blesser, alors ce n'est pas à prendre en compte. Et je veux que tu réfléchisses vraiment à ce que tu viens de faire. Et si après minimum 24h de réflexion, tu trouves toujours que c'était une bonne idée et que tu veux m'en parler, alors tu pourras venir dans mon bureau et on parlera, il n'y a pas de problème. Allez, lève-toi maintenant ma grande. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, lui sourit et embrassa son front avant de lui sourire et de lui dire : « Allez, file dans ton dortoir ! »

Opinant du chef, elle s'exécuta rapidement. Mais lorsqu'elle eut atteint la porte d'entrée, elle se retourna et lui lança avec un sourire timide : 'Merci beaucoup Professeur…Sirius…enfin…Merci. Vraiment. Bonne soirée ! » Le tout avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de l'école.

L'ancien Don Juan de Poudlard se passa une main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie simple ? S'enticher d'une de ses élèves était la dernière chose à faire s'il voulait garder son poste. Mais la petite Lavande l'avait ému. Enfin petite, elle était majeure et avait déjà un corps de femme tout de même ! _oui, _lui soufflait sa conscience, _mais tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est encore qu'une gamine quand même…_

Grognant contre son cerveau qui ne lui facilitait décidément pas les choses, il sortit à son tour des toilettes pour rejoindre ses appartements, songeur.

* * *

Reviewwwww s'il vous plait, j'aimerais vraiment savoir s'il faut changer des trucs pour le coup...


	8. 7- A se taper la tête contre les murs

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème _Tomber Amoureux._

__Suite de l'OS précédent, toute aussi guimauve, écrite sur la plage horaire d'un autre thème pour lequel l'inspiration ne venait pas...j'espère que ça vous plaira!

P.S.: je sais que ce couple peut paraître bizarre à certains, personnellement, ça ne me choque pas plus que ça mais au cas où vous feriez partie de ces personnes qui sont du genre à ne pas aimer les couples prof-élève, je vous conseille de passer direct au 10ème OS de ce recueil! Sinon, bonne lecture te review please! ;)

* * *

_**Tomber Amoureux**_

Il contemplait le plafond de sa chambre, rêveur. Elle venait de partir, laissant derrière elle une traînée d'un entêtant parfum de pêche mûre. Il s'était habitué à cette odeur, et le simple fait qu'elle vienne titiller ses narines suscitait dans les méandres de son cerveau tordus des pensées interdites. Doublement interdites même. Jamais il n'aurait dû céder à cette tentation ultime, mais elle avait été tellement forte qu'il n'avait pas réussi à rester ferme dans sa position. Là, ils venaient de faire l'amour. Encore une fois. Et chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, il se sentait un peu plus coupable.

Comment en était-il arrivé là, à entretenir une relation si coupable avec quelqu'un, une relation qui devait rester secrète sous peine de les mettre en danger ? En goûtant au fruit du pêché ? Simplement en cédant aux suppliques de celle qui partageait plus ou moins sa vie, son lit au moins. Celle qui avait réussi à retenir son attention, à tel point qu'il n'était tout simplement pas parvenu à la rejeter. La première fois, il avait été choqué qu'elle reste campée dans ses positions, et il lui avait redemandé d'y penser une semaine durant.

C'avait été la plus longue semaine de son existence. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'observer chaque fois qu'il la croisait, admirer sa tresse blonde soyeuse et brillante, ses yeux bleus pervenche, sa démarche (et surtout sa chute de reins)…Il avait dû engager la conversation avec Hermione pendant l'un de ses cours pour cesser de la fixer, parce qu'à force, ça serait devenu très suspect. Enfin plus que ça ne l'était déjà. D'un côté, il croisait les doigts pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision, et ne le soumette pas à cette décision si difficile, de l'autre, il priait pour qu'elle s'entête et le force à accepter la situation.

Bien sûr, elle avait choisi la seconde option, et il n'avait pas réussi à se soustraire à la poigne de ces deux saphirs qui aimantaient ses yeux et semblaient à la fois suppliants et autoritaires. Elle était à présent déterminée, bien différente de la jeune fille fragilisée par une relation qui avait été un échec et l'avait laissée sans aucune confiance en elle. Alors elle s'était approchée lentement de lui, hésitante, sans doute la peur de se faire rejeter et peut-être même pire. Mais, hypnotisé, il n'en avait rien fait. Et il s'était alors damné.

Parce que quand ces lèvres roses et si douces auxquelles il était désormais accro s'étaient posées légèrement mais fermement sur les siennes, il leur avait répondu. Les mains fines étaient remontées le long de son torse pour s'accrocher à sa nuque, puis disparaître dans la masse de sa crinière brune, tandis que les siennes filaient très, _très_ bas sur sa chute de rein, irrésistiblement attirées par ce qui se trouvait directement en dessous. Il l'avait alors embrassée comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si toute la frustration sexuelle qu'il avait cru satisfaire avec les nombreuses amantes qu'il avait eues après être sorti d'Azkaban n'avait pas bougé et que seule celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras pouvait la satisfaire.

Ils avaient donc entamé une relation, toujours plus passionnés, plus avides l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sentiments, sa relation avec Ron lui avait laissé une impression amère de l'amour, dont elle se préservait à présent. Quant à lui, le Don Juan de service, il était impensable qu'il puisse s'attacher réellement à une femme. Et pourtant…et pourtant, il se surprenait à penser à elle quand elle n'était pas là, à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était triste ou en colère, éprouver cette sensation de vide quand elle ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés…

Petit à petit, elle l'avait apprivoisé. Avait découvert des facettes de lui que peu de personnes connaissaient, lui en avait montré certaines d'elle que personne ne soupçonnait. Et maintenant, là, tout de suite, alors qu'il était seul dans son lit dont le matelas n'avait même pas encore perdu toute sa chaleur corporelle, elle lui manquait. Il avait envie de se lever, de la poursuivre dans les couloirs, de serrer son corps mince contre le sien, de ne faire qu'un avec elle et de l'embrasser jusqu'à l'asphyxie.

Oui, elle l'obsédait. Oui, il la désirait. Oui, il éprouvait une affection sans borne pour elle. Oui, il pensait à elle jour et nuit. Oui, lui, Sirius Black, était en train de tomber amoureux de son amante depuis quelques semaines, la ravissante Lavande Brown, et rien que de se l'avouer, il avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs.


	9. 1- La tempête de mes sentiments

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Tempête.

Dernier OS du trio du couple Sirius/Lavande, enfin pour l'instant, j'espère n'avoir pas déplu à trop de personnes avec un tel couple dont je comprends qu'entre sa vraisemblance peut prononcée et la notion de relation prof-élève, il puisse gêner certaines personnes. Bref, désolée si vous faites partie de ces personnes et pour les autres...profitez et laissez un p'tit avis de passage! ;)

* * *

_**Tempête**_

Elle s'affala dans son lit et ferma les yeux, épuisée. Son cœur battait à toute allure, son sang pulsait avec force dans ses veines et elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Elle sortait de chez lui et, comme toujours, elle était partie pour mettre un moment à se remettre. Elle sentait encore son souffle, ses baisers sur sa peau, son corps contre le sien, leurs intimités s'emboiter…Son parfum avait imprégné la chemise qu'elle lui avait prise en partant et, rien qu'en en respirant l'oreille, elle sentait les pulsations du désir recommencer au niveau de son intimité.

Jamais un homme ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, c'était la même chose, ils ne pouvaient réfréner leur désir mutuel et se sautaient très vite dessus, avide l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres, leurs yeux, leurs bassins, leurs corps trouvaient d'eux-mêmes le chemin à prendre, comme attirés par une irrésistible force magnétique. Et elle se laissait embarquer dans ce tourbillon de sensations, oubliant cette tempête de sentiments qui faisait rage en elle pour se laisser submerger par le plaisir.

Sirius. Un seul nom qui pouvait la retourner toute entière, mettre ses tripes sans dessus dessous. Ron n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait soudain décidé de rompre pour des choses qui duraient depuis le début de leur relation. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait craqué tout d'un coup. Harry, lui avait compris. Elle ignorait si son amant lui en avait parlé ou s'il avait deviné tout seul, mais elle avait capté des regards qui ne trompaient pas. Il savait.

Peu importait dans le fond, elle savait qu'il ne les jugeait pas. Et puis, elle s'était bien confiée à Parvati, elle. Harry était la seule famille de Sirius, il était normal qu'il ait éprouvé le besoin d'en discuter avec lui. Si tant est qu'il l'ait mis dans la confidence, car on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient très discrets. Au début, oui, ils l'étaient. Mais après plus de trois mois de relation, ils se cachaient moins, ils ne pouvaient parfois se retenir de déshabiller l'autre du regard, et elle devait admettre que quand elle sentait celui indécent de son professeur et amant se poser sur elle, l'excitation montait en elle à la vitesse grand V.

Elle n'y pouvait rien, il avait une emprise totale sur son humeur. Comme si, depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, il était son seul repère dans une tempête qui aurait détruit tous les autres. Il était son mentor, son amant, son soutien et l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Au départ, c'était plutôt une irrépressible attirance, un respect mâtiné d'admiration qui s'était mué en intérêt de moins en moins anodin. Et lorsqu'il était venu la consoler alors que son moral était au plus bas à cause de Ron…elle n'avait simplement pas réfléchi.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait eu le culot de lui soutenir qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui malgré ses trois remises en question successives, mais elle l'avait fait, et ça valait carrément le coup. Car à ce jour, c'était à elle que ses regards plus ou moins tendre, son désir fiévreux, ses sourires affectueux et ses rares élans possessifs étaient réservés. A elle et à elle seule. Alors peu importait le fait que leur relation ne devrait pas exister, qu'il ait l'âge d'être son père (un jeune père, certes, mais un père quand même) ou qu'il ne soit peut être pas amoureux d'elle, peu importait la tempête qui faisait rage en elle, la déchirant entre loi et amour, raison et folie, désir de rester avec lui pour le restant de ses jours et quasi-certitude que ce n'était pour lui qu'une relation, sérieuse peut-être, mais pas si exceptionnelle que ça.

Peu importait tout ça tant qu'elle pouvait rester à ses côtés, que personne ne tentait de la séparer de celui qu'elle aimait. Tant qu'il ne dispensait ses marques d'attention, de désir ou de tendresse qu'à elle.

Et elle avait raison car ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était le même dilemme agitait l'ancien Maraudeur.


	10. 3- Tu 'as pas honte Potter!

_****_OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème insanité.

**Warning**: Pas vraiment de lemon, mais des propos très durs et explicites alors ceux qui sont facilement impressionnés ou autre...reportez-vous plutôt sur mes autres OS! ;)

Sinon, Homophobes, passez votre chemin, ceci est un Drarry (deuxième du recueil, je suis forte quand même! ^^"!)

* * *

_**Insanité**_

_**Tu n'as pas honte Potter ?**_

Il arpentait les couloirs avec énervement. Depuis que Ron avait rendu son insigne pour cette deuxième 7ème année, histoire d'avoir plus de temps à passer avec sa nouvelle petite amie, à savoir sa meilleure amie à lui, la brillante Hermione Granger. Alors bien sûr, le choix s'était automatiquement porté sur lui, et il n'avait pas pu refuser. Comment refuser ce service à la pauvre Minerva McGonagall qui croulait déjà sous les charges de sa lourde tâche…elle devait gérer l'école, ses cours de Métamorphose, même si elle avait engagé un ou deux autres professeurs pour cette matière, car elle gardait toujours le niveau du Survivant sous sa coupe, aider ceux qui requéraient son aide pour se remettre de la Grande Guerre, essayer de tourner elle-même la page.

C'était ce qu'ils tentaient tous de faire, à leur manière. Elle, en aidant un maximum d'élèves, sans pour autant se départir de ses légendaires sérieux et sévérité, Neville et Luna ou Ron et Hermione, en se jetant corps et âme dans une relation, Ginny en devenant une maie protectrice et maternelle, un véritable psy. Elle lui avait été d'un grand soutien, malgré leur rupture. Cette dernière était due à une récente prise de conscience du Survivant sur certains de ses…penchants sexuels, qui s'était effectuée alors qu'il avait réalisé que son regard s'attardait un peu trop sur les fessiers de ses camarades masculins.

Dean avait récemment fait son coming out, mais lui-même ne se sentait pas encore prêt à avouer à toute la société Sorcière que leur Sauveur et tout le toutim aimait les hommes et n'aurait certainement jamais de descendance.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il calcula mal sa trajectoire et son pied rencontra malheureusement un meuble qui traînait par là et avait décidé d'emmerder quelqu'un ce soir-là, quelqu'un qui avait sauvé la communauté sorcière de préférence. Et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il passe à proximité de ce foutu meuble. (objet inanimé qui, bien entendu, était dénué de volonté propre et de conscience, et e pouvait pas conséquent pas avoir une quelconque attention de l'agresser, ou se jeter sur lui).

Toujours est-il que le brun laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons. Alors qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie, évacuant en partie la pression et la frustration qui s'étaient accumulées en lui ces derniers temps, dues à son statut dans la société dans laquelle il évoluait et à ses penchants sexuels insatisfaits, une voix trainante l'interrompit.

« …mais quelle saloperie de bordel de merde comme si j'avais besoins que cette connerie m'arrive mais qu'est-ce que cette enfoirée de puissance supérieure s'acharne sur moi pour me faire chier à… »

« Quelle grossièreté Potter ! Ttttt, que diraient les membres éminents de notre Ministère s'ils entendaient celui qu'ils placent au plus haut dans leur estime proférer de telles insanités ? »

« Malfoy… » grogna le jeune homme entre ses dents serrées.

Le Prince des Serpentards se tenait devant lui. Malgré le rôle qu'il avait tenu dans la guerre, sa belle gueule et son intelligence redoutable lui avaient permis de retrouver un statut plutôt prestigieux au sein de sa maison l'enfoiré. Malgré tout, Harry se doutait bien que derrière ses airs bravaches et méprisants, Malfoy était comme lui : une coquille vide, que la guerre et les souffrances endurées avaient laissée exsangue dans un monde dont le regard pesait de tout son poids sur leurs épaules. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rester cette sale fouine de fils à papa insupportablement hautain et horripilant.

« Salut, Merlin des temps modernes, comment te portes-tu en cette magnifique soirée ? »

« Mal depuis que tu as pointé ton sale museau de Fouine dans les parages. »

« Ksss, ce n'est pas très gentil tout ça, moi qui essayait justement de me montrer gentil avec toi ! Tu manques cruellement de civilité Potter. »

« C'est ça oui, j'ai pris la grosse tête depuis que j'ai vaincu Voldemort – je t'en prie, arrête de faire cette tête pathétiquement apeurée, il est mort – et je suis devenu un sale gosse hautain et grossier. Maintenant pourrais-tu _s'il te plait_ débarrasser le plancher et me foutre la paix ? »

« Pas envie. »

Harry émit un petit rire jaune. Bien entendu, il aurait été choquant que le serpent accepte de lui foutre la paix. Le pire c'est qu'étant son homologue, il avait la possibilité de le tourmenter à longueur de journée, car ils passaient plus d'heure ensemble qu'il n'était bon pour leur santé mentale à tous les deux. Il ne le supportait plus, si tant est qu'il l'ait supporté un jour – ce qui était une aberration – d'ailleurs. Il ne supportait pas son petit air suffisant, surtout quand il avait raison – ce qui arrivait régulièrement, à son grand désespoir. Il ne supportait pas ses moqueries constantes à son égard et à celui de ses amis. Il ne supportait pas ses allusions sexuelles, qui sonnaient beaucoup trop excitantes à ses oreilles. Il ne supportait pas sa façon de lui jeter des piques comme s'ils étaient plus ou moins amis. Et par-dessus tout, il ne supportait pas sa beauté, son sex-appeal et tout ce qui allait avec.

Il abhorrait ce corps si parfait, ce regard intense, cette voix si sensuelle qui se faufilaient insidieusement dans ses rêves, l'ayant d'ailleurs conduit à jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur son lit pour éviter d'alerter ses camarades de chambrée.

« A part me faire chier et faire de ma vie un enfer, as-tu de réelles envies ? »

Un sourire suffisant qui ne présageait rien de bon se dessina sur les lèvres parfaites du Serpentard.

« J'ai envie de pouvoir contrôler tout le monde, que les gens ne puissent pas s'empêcher de faire tout ce que je désire. J'ai envie d'avoir mes ASPICs haut la main et éventuellement de mettre une raclée à ton rat de bibliothèque. J'ai envie de nettoyer – ou plutôt de _faire_ nettoyer le sol – des toilettes avec les cheveux couleur vomi de la Belette. J'ai envie qu'on me foute la paix avec mon passé, parce que ça ne me représente pas et que ce n'était pas mes choix. J'ai envie qu'on me respecte, qu'on me craigne. Ah, et bien sûr… »

Il se rapprocha de lui avec un air sadique de prédateur qui va attraper sa proie :

« …j'ai envie de toi. »

« Qu…pardon ?! » fit le Survivant, interloqué, ses joues s'empourprant violemment et une chaleur gênante se diffusant dans son bas-ventre.

« Tu as très bien entendu Potter. Oh bien sûr, je peux le répéter si tu veux, je serais ravi de te faire assez d'effet pour admirer une plus belle rection que celle qui pointe actuellement dans ton boxer. »

Harry, mortifié d'être ainsi découvert, voulut le repousser et prendre la poudre d'escampette, crachant haineusement : « Non je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Et je ne suis pas non plus sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre de toute façon. »

Son ton sec et plus ou moins définitif sembla glisser sur l'autre comme de l'eau sur un imperméable, ou comme une insulte du type « vous êtes méchant ! » sur Voldemort. Autant dire que sa réplique n'avait servi à rien quoi. Il planta ses mains dans le mur, coupant toute retraite à son homologue, et lâcha : « Si tu as mal entendu, il n'y a pas de problème Potter, je vais répéter. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de ton foutu corps parfait, d'enfoncer ma bite entre tes fesses rondes, tout comme tu as envie que je te prenne. Ne nie pas Potter, j'ai déjà remarqué les regards indécents que tu poses sur moi, cette flamme de désir qui s'allume dans tes prunelles quand tu me déshabille du regard. Tu as envie de moi. »

« P…pas du tout ! » s'insurgea faiblement le concerné, sachant que la bataille était perdue d'avance.

« Potter, tu as envie que je t'encule avec force et que je te fasse hurler mon nom de toutes tes forces jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne puisse plus supporter l'effort, je me trompe ? »

Malgré lui, le Préfet en Chef opina du chef.

« Et il se trouve que j'éprouve exactement le même désir que toi, en aussi violemment si j'en juge par nos érections respectives. Alors je propose que nous nous satisfassions mutuellement plutôt que de laisser une trop importante frustration sexuelle altérer nos relations. Il serait dommage que je sois d'humeur massacrante à longueur de journée parce que j'ai rêvé que je t'empalais avec violence jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de t'accorder la délivrance de l'orgasme, et que je me vidais en toi, avant de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et de découvrir que la seule chose que j'ai mouillée de mon sperme, ce sont mes draps. »

« Malfoy voyons, tu n'as pas honte de proférer de telles insanités ? »

Le ton du brun était sarcastique, et le feu du désir embrasait à présent ses prunelles. Oui, le garçon à la gueule d'ange en face de lui avait un impressionnant débit de grossièretés à la minute, mais il était forcé de reconnaitre que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche avaient sur lui un effet extrêmement intense. Ladite bouche avait d'ailleurs, après un dernier rictus moqueur, fondu sur la sienne, et deux grandes mains masculines avaient empoigné ses fesses pour coller leurs bassins et, par conséquent, leurs imposantes érections respectives l'une contre l'autre.

Drago interrompit une unique fois leur baiser pour lui lancer, narquois « Non je n'ai pas honte et crois- moi mon petit lion, je vais te prendre tellement fort que tu vas en dire des bien pires que celles-là cette nuit. »

« C'est une promesse ? »

Et, après un dernier regard intense échangé, ils fondirent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, s'écrasant sans élégance contre le mur, partis en effet pour une nuit dont la paix risquait d'être fortement troublée par des jurons en tout genre que je ne citerai pas pour ne pas exploser plus encore mon quota de gros mots déjà bien entamé.


	11. 1- Quelles sont tes résolutions Granger?

OS écrit dans le cadre de la (fantastique) nuit d'écriture du Fof pour les thèmes Psychose et Résolution.

Oui deux thèmes à la fois parce qu'aucun des deux ne m'inspirait vraiment, et puis ça m'a permis de dépasser de quelques minutes le temps imparti sans culpabiliser (enfin j'ai pas débordé d'une demie heure non plus, hein! xp).  
Et puis comme je n''étais pas inspirée, quoi de mieux qu'un bon vieux Dramione pour que les mots viennent à peu près tous seuls? :p

Bon, faut pas s'attendre à des miracles non plus, le temps me manque toujours cruellement pour faire des textes de qualité, mais j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira quand même, je le trouve mignon (beurk, la fatigue me rend décidément trop guimauve, déjà qu'en temps normal c'est pas brillant! ^^")

Brefouille, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même et...que vous laisserez un petit mot! ^(et puis, si vous ne connaissez pas les nuits, que vous irez faire un tour sur notre beau forum. Vous verrez, c'est super sympa, on est tous gentils avec de jolies cernes sous les yeux et des pompoms pour jouer les supporters entre nous! :) c'est convivial comme ambiance! :D)

* * *

_**Résolution**_

Elle retira sa baguette de ses cheveux, laissant une cascade de boucles ruisseler sur ses épaules, couvrir son dos et chatouiller ses reins. Elle avait, l'année précédente, pris la décision de les laisser pousser et d'accepter leur nature indisciplinée_. 'Après tout_, s'était-elle dit, _ça ne sera qu'une touche de fantaisie parmi tant de détails si sérieux chez moi. Ça me changera un peu, et ça m'aidera à m'assumer'._

C'était bien elle ça. Rationnaliser les choses, les voir sous le même angle qu'un psy et les analyser pour leur trouver des solutions logiques. Après sa 5ème année, elle s'était remise en question. Elle avait tout de même aidé à monter un groupe réfractaire d'étudiants, bravé l'autorité de son école et du Ministère de la Magie. Elle qui s'était toujours pliée aux règles, elle avait brisé toutes celles qu'elle avait pu durant l'année précédente. Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante, ni aussi…aimée.

Elle n'avait jamais été Miss Popularité, en raison de ses bonnes notes et de son côté accro au boulot. C'était vrai, elle avait dû se l'admettre, pour suivre sa résolution de ne plus s'abuser sur elle-même : elle souffrait d'une véritable psychose en rapport avec le boulot. N'étant pas très sociable, peut-être parce qu'elle était timide, peut-être à cause du traumatisme que le rejet inexpliqué de plusieurs de ses camarades de classe qui la trouvaient « bizarre » en primaire (à croire que les enfants percevaient mieux les anomalies que leurs parents…parce qu'en tant que sorcière, il était difficile de trouver plus _bizarre _qu'elle), elle s'était toujours réfugiée dans ses livres. Dans ses études. Dans son travail. S'était acharnée pour briller dans au moins un domaine, être acceptée par ses aînés si elle ne pouvait pas l'être pas ses pairs.

Quand elle avait été admise à Poudlard, où tous les autres élèves « souffriraient » de la même « bizarrerie » qu'elle, elle s'était sentie libérée. Elle ne serait plus la pestiférée, le mouton noir, la brebis galeuse du troupeau. Elle serait comme les autres. Alors le rejet de Ron et Harry, et plus largement, des autres membres de sa maison l'avait détruite.

Fort heureusement – il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour qualifier d' « heureux » cet évènement, mais il fallait dire qu'à force de fréquenter un garçon poursuivi par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, sous prétexte que ce dernier était frustré de ne pas être parvenu à le tuer du premier coup, elle prenait le pli – l'épisode de l'agression par un troll en furie les avait rapprochés. Elle avait alors gagné la chose la plus précieuse dans sa vie : des amis. De vrais amis. Des qui l'aimaient malgré son atypisme, sa psychose avec le boulot, ses cheveux emmêlés, ses crises d'hystérie… et des qu'elle aussi devait se farcir par ailleurs.

Allez donc, vous, vous coltiner un goinfre roux qui souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité surcompensé et a des réaction imprévisibles, notamment à cause de sa jalousie exacerbée pouvant le pousser à faire la tête pour une raison futile, ainsi qu'un garçon coiffé comme un épouvantail, affublé d'une cicatrice sur le front, cicatrice qui le lie puissamment à un mage noir psychopathe et sadique, ce qui a ancré en lui un terrible complexe du survivant, du héros. Une manie de toujours vouloir aider et sauver les autres.

Bref, Hermione était aujourd'hui heureuse de voir où elle en était. Elle avait réussi à accepter ses cheveux, à admettre son problème avec le boulot…elle avait tenu ses bonnes résolutions de l'année précédente et était prête à en prendre de nouvelles pour celle à venir. A tout hasard, botter les fesses d'un certain mage noir psychopathe et sadique ?

Elle n'entendit pas la porte de ses appartements de préfets s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme blond exténué. Ce dernier sembla ne pas remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul et s'avachit dans un canapé, envoya sa cravate verte s'écraser dans un coin et ouvrit trois boutons de sa chemise qui, déjà, n'était pas complètement fermée. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage qui avait été autrefois si arrogant, sûr de lui…aujourd'hui, même s'il sauvait les apparences et conservait son masque de froideur qu'il avait appris à maîtriser depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il ne pouvait ignorer les cernes violacées qui creusaient ses yeux, ni son teint anormalement pâle, même pour lui.

Drago Malfoy se sentait perdu. Il n'avait, après tout, personne à qui parler de ses problèmes. Son père ? Il l'enverrait bouler et lui dirait que son devoir était d'obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, son maître. Et il avait beau se cacher derrière le prétexte de faire ça pour rester fidèle à un idéal, Drago voyait ça comme de la faiblesse. Son père avait peur, il était aussi mort de trouille que lui l'était. A quoi cela servait-il donc de porter le prestigieux nom de Malfoy si c'était pour se prosterner devant un autre, embrasse le sol sous ses pieds et craindre son mécontentement ? Un Malfoy ne se devait-il pas d'être fier, peu importe la situation ?

Sa mère alors ? Que lui dirait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, elle était un moyen de pression sur lui et son père. S'ils ne satisfaisaient pas le mage noir, elle mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances. Inutile pour le Seigneur de formuler cette menace, les deux hommes en étaient parfaitement conscients de toute façon.

Severus ? Pfff. Il avait passé tout le premier semestre à l'envoyer sur les roses, à refuser son aide…fierté mal placée. Et puis dans quel camp était-il de toute façon ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui vouait une confiance aveugle, mais lui-même soupçonnait fortement son parrain d'être un double agent, et ne savait par conséquent pas comment aborder les choses avec lui, de peur de se trahir vis-à-vis du mauvais camp.

Il avala une autre gorgée du whisky pur feu dont il avait piqué une grosse bouteille avant de s'éclipser de la fête qui battait son plein chez les Serpentards. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à réveillonner. Dans moins d'une heure, tout le monde se donnerait de grandes claques dans le dos, se souhaiterait de bonnes choses pour la nouvelle année. Les Serdaigles, une année pleine de nouvelles connaissances, pour s'assagir et se cultiver. Les Poufsouffles, une année pleine d'amitié, de nouvelles rencontres et tout ce qui pouvait être ridiculement guimauve. Les Gryffondors…ces fichus Gryffis se souhaiteraient certainement de nouvelles expériences, de nombreuses victoires remportés, plein plein d'actes courageux, etc…

Et les Serpentards ? Toujours plus de ruse, un nombre de sales coups accru, et une année supplémentaire à faire morfler les rouges et or. Même ça ne l'amusait plus, lui. Il en avait assez de ces guéguerres entre maisons. Les autres ne comprenaient-ils donc pas que la guerre, la vraie, les attendait dehors, les guettait dans le vrai monde, comme un dragon prêt à bondir sur une vache pour la mettre en pièce ?! Bien sûr qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Il aurait fallu que quelqu'un le leur dise, les prévienne.

Mais personne ne voulait se résoudre à le faire. Personne ne s'était décidé à réellement les entraîner pour les affrontements à venir, pour sauver leurs vies quand ils auraient à le faire. Seul Potter avait voulu le faire l'année précédente, malgré l'acharnement dont le Ministère avait fait preuve pour le museler. Lui-même avait participé à ce harcèlement. Le regrettait-il ? Comme s'il pouvait regretter d'avoir fait quelque chose qui avait causé du tort au trio de Gryffis qu'il haïssait tant !

Cependant, oui, il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de tout ça. Peut-être parce que même s'il avait profité de ce qu'il était dans les bonnes grâces de face de crapaud, comme son nom – et l'avis de son père – l'y forçaient, il ne l'appréciait pas. Et au fond de lui, même s'il se serait fait arracher les ongles un à un avant d'être torturé avec le doloris pendant des heures plutôt que de l'avouer, il aurait préféré être de l'autre côté du mur. Être accepté, lui aussi, faire partie d'un groupe aussi soudé comme l'était l'AD.

Car ils avaient été heureux, tous, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que s'il les avait rejoints à cette époque, même en secret, alors aujourd'hui il ne serait pas forcé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à remplir sa si sordide mission. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait son estomac se révulser.

Il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le faire, et il était seul.

« On a toujours le choix Drago. Et si tu fais le bon, tu ne seras pas seul. »

Ah merde. Hermione Miss-Préfète-En-Chef-Je-Ramène-Toujours-Ma-Science Granger. Même elle, il n'arrivait plus à la détester. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils partageaient les mêmes appartements et avaient dû apprendre à cohabiter. Une arnaque du vieux fou qu'il avait flairée dès la première seconde où elle avait été bien trop aimable avec lui pour être honnête. Mais malgré son agacement, il s'était surpris à apprécier ces moments avec elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit avec elle. Juste de l'envoyer paître quand elle se montrait un peu trop…familière. Amicale. Car ils ne pouvaient pas être amis, n'est-ce pas ? Avait-il donc bu à ce point, qu'il avait pensé à haute voix ?

« Euh, Drago ? Tu parles encore à haute voix. Et si, on peut être amis. Il suffirait que tu laisses tomber deux secondes ton masque de haine qui est fissuré depuis longtemps pour qui sait regarder, et je t'écouterai. Tu sais, je suis consciente qu'entre toi et moi, c'est loin d'avoir été rose pendant toutes ces années mais…tu as vu juste. Oui, Dumbledore m'a demandé de me rapprocher de toi pour te rallier à notre cause. Je t'avoue qu'au début, je l'ai fait en rechignant. Tu étais toujours aussi imbuvable, et on me demandait à moi de rester calme et courtoise.  
Je trouvais ça injuste. Mais petit à petit, à force de te côtoyer, j'ai appris à voir au-delà de ce masque que tu portes. Tu ne peux pas le conserver sans arrêt tu sais, il y a des moments où tu relâches la pression et on te voit tel que tu es. »

Il eut un amer ricanement.

« Et ce que tu vois te plaît bien sûr. Au fond je suis un mec bien, et tout le baratin. Arrête, te fatigue pas à me sortir tes salades toutes faites, ça prend pas sur moi. Je suis un lâche, un futur meurtrier, un sale Mangemort. Tu es fière de toi ? Je l'ai dit ! Je ne suis qu'un petit con arrogant qui s'est toujours cru au-dessus de tout le monde de par sa naissance et qui, aujourd'hui, est forcé de ramper aux pieds de plus puissant que lui pour sauver sa misérables vie. Je n'ai même pas le courage de me rebeller pour mourir en homme, alors que je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps de toute façon avant que je ne me fasse descendre. »

Elle lui fit un étrange sourire.

« Tu as déjà un avantage sur moi. Il a fallu que je prenne une bonne résolution et me force à m'y tenir pour apprendre à regarder mes défauts en face. Toi tu le fais avec…un naturel déconcertant. Je t'envie pour ça. »

Nouveau ricanement.

« Tu te reconnais tes défauts toi ? Et quels sont-ils ? »

« Donne-moi un peu de whisky, et je te les dirai. »

Il la jaugea un instant du regard, sondant sin regard comme s'il cherchait à y déceler une trace de malhonnêteté, comme s'il tenait vraiment à ce qu'elle lui dise ses défauts. Apparemment satisfait, il lui tendit la bouteille dont elle but une longue rasade avant de planter son regard dans le sien et d'énoncer, en apparence sûre d'elle : « Je ne suis pas assez féminine. Je suis une véritable psychopathe du boulot, et je me montre parfois un peu hystérique. Je ne let pas en valeur le peu de points positifs que comporte mon apparence et j'ai des cheveux affreux dont tout le monde se moque sans cesse. Je suis têtue, susceptible, et je refuse de croire que quelqu'un puisse effacer toute trace de combativité et d'amour en lui, s'il n'a pas une face de serpent, qu'il suffit juste de la déterrer en lui. »

Il haussa un sourcil, impressionné.

« Waouh. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à une telle liste. On est à égalité comme ça, je suppose. Cela étant, je ne trouve pas que tu sois si laide et peu féminine. »

Elle rougit et souffla un « Merci… » timide.

« C'est moi qui te fait rougir comme ça Granger ? »

« Mal…Drago, vas te faire voir. Cordialement bien sûr. »

« Non mais en revanche, j'aimerais bien savoir à quel point je peux encore te faire rougir. » répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

Elle voulut reculer mais il emprisonna ses hanches dans ses mains qu'il noua finalement sur ses reins.

« Alors dis-moi, » s'enquit-il d'un ton badin, « si tu as déjà admis tous tes défauts, quelles sont tes nouvelles résolutions pour cette année, hum ? Tien, en passant » signala-t-il, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux lâchés, « même si tu n'aimes pas l'apparence de tes cheveux, ils ont au moins l'avantage d'être doux et de sentir bon. »

Elle rougit de plus belle.

« J'aime quand tu rougis. Et j'adore en être la cause. Tu crois que je peux encore empirer ton cas ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Malfoy ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant de faire abstraction de ces mains qui étaient décidément beaucoup trop bas sur ses reins – sur ses fesses même – et de ce regard qui aimantait le sien. Et de la sensualité de cette voix.

« Tiens, ce n'est plus Drago ? Dommage, je commençais à m'y faire…Hermione. » acheva-t-il dans un souffle, laissant son nez errer le long de la peau du cou de la jeune fille, déclenchant de délicieux frissons d'anticipation le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle céda alors et répondit.

« Hum…botter les fesses de ton boss. Te sortir du côté obscure de la force. Continuer de faire face à mes défauts. Et toi ? » ajouta-t-elle, bravache.

Il ne sembla pas se formaliser de sa provocation et répondit : « Même pas trouver l'amour ? Tu me déçois beaucoup. Les miennes son vaincre ma lâcheté. Te faire rougir le plus possible. Te montrer que tu as tort au sujet de tes défauts et les détruire un par un. »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil tout d'un coup ? »

« Que dirais-tu si je te disais que tu as réussi à me convaincre, là, de rejoindre l'Ordre du vieux fou sénile ? »

« Que c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Mais tu ne le penses pas n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-elle, tristement.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis annonça : « C'est certain que si j'avais été sobre, tu n'aurais pas tiré grand-chose de moi. Mais considérant que je me suis trahi en déballant tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur devant toi…j'ai une condition et après, si tu veux, je contracterai un serment inviolable avec toi pour t'assurer de ma loyauté envers ton camp. »

Elle plissa ses yeux, suspicieuse et demanda : « Quelles conditions exactement ? »

« Je veux que tu revoies un peu tes résolutions pour cette année. » dit-il simplement.

« Et les revoir de quelle manière ? »

« Eh bien…t'assurer tout le temps que je reste bien dans le droit chemin. Et que je ne suis pas en danger, cela va de soi. Imagine si le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoyer quelqu'un m'assassiner dans mon lit ! Perdre ta virginité. M'embrasser. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, plongea son regard dans le sien et répondit avec un sourire chaleureux : « Hum…alors c'est oui. Je pense pouvoir tenir ces résolutions-là. D'ailleurs, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. »

Sur ce, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser tendre et pourtant passionné. Exactement ce qu'elle s'était toujours imaginé. Lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Viktor, elle devait admettre avoir été déçue par les baisers qu'il lui avait donnés et s'être dit que l'amour n'était peut-être pas aussi…agréable que ce qu'elle s'était laissée à penser. Mais ce baiser avec Drago était juste…parfait.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser et que les mains du jeune homme avaient commencé à s'égarer, elle l'interrompit et lui demanda : « Dis-moi…tu penses faire quoi là, au juste ? »

« Eh bien…je croyais que tu voulais qu'on s'attaque à tes nouvelles résolutions dès maintenant alors… » répondit-il aussi innocemment que c'était possible.

« Et en quoi cela implique-t-il de passer tes mains sous ma jupe ? »

« Eh bien, l'un des points était perdre ta virginité il me semble, non ? » dit-il, soudain incertain.

« Humhum. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que _ça_, je voulais m'y mettre tout de suite. Ni que ce serait avec toi. »

« Oh. Mince. Weasley je suppose ? Je suis… » Elle le coupa d'un doux baiser qu'elle déposa tendrement sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, avant de reprendre : « Tu es un idiot. Je te rappelle que Ron sort avec cette bécasse de Brown et que ça m'a forcée à…revoir mes priorités. »

« Il perd au change. » assura-t-il du tac au tac, avant de froncer les sourcils et d'ajouter : « Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour moi du coup ? Et pour tes priorités ? »

« Disons que tu…es passé dans mes priorités. Devant Ron. Et que je ne suis pas contre perdre ma virginité avec toi. Mais pas tout de suite. Je ne me sens pas prête, et ton revirement est si soudain que je…je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. »

Il la fixa avec intensité, toute trace de l'alcool disparaissant de son regard, comme si son cerveau venait de lui intimer de se soustraire immédiatement à l'influence de ce dernier. Puis, lentement, il acquiesça.

« Je suis ravi d'être une de tes…priorités. Et je te prouverai que ce revirement, bien que soudain comme tu le dis si bien, est sincère, si vous protégez ma famille aussi bien que moi. J'espère que ça te convaincra et que, quand tu te sentiras prête pour sauter le pas, ce sera vers moi que tu te dirigeras. »

« Merci Drago. » souffla-t-elle alors, l'air réellement reconnaissante et…heureuse. Oui, elle était heureuse.

« De rien. Personne ne sait plus trop où il en est avec toutes ces histoires de nouvelle année alors…je préfère que ton choix ne soit pas trop irréfléchi, que tu ne regrettes rien de ce que tu feras avec moi. »

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

« J'ai dit que je ne me sentais pas prête pour sauter le grand pas, pas que je ne me sentais pas prête pour quoi que ce soit. »

« Je peux le prendre comme je veux ? »

« Ça dépend de ce que tu veux. »

« Alors je vais te montrer… »

Et il l'embrassa avec passion. Mais cette fois, il avait compris la leçon. Il alla doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer, ni lui donner l'impression qu'il allait passer outre la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire.

« Au fait Hermione… »

« Humhum ? »

« Bonne année. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Toi aussi. » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de se réinstaller confortablement sur son torse nu. Il avait été parfait et avait tenu sa parole, respectant son désir de ne pas faire l'amour – même s'ils avaient quand même fait des choses dont le simple souvenir la faisait s'empourprer. Et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se laisser emporter par Morphée, elle se dit que cette année commençait décidément très bien, puisqu'elle avait déjà réalisé trois de ses résolutions.

Trois ? Oui, parce que Drago avait vu juste. La seule résolution qu'elle n'avait pas formulée devant lui, de peur qu'il ne se moque, était celle, bien sûr, de trouver l'amour. Et il semblait qu'il l'avait tout de même aidée à tenir cette résolution-là.


End file.
